Addicted to you
by Aime-Hime
Summary: Nunca eh entendido nada acerca de "la otra mitad" esa persona que dicen estar destinada solo para ti… para mi no existe. Si mi persona destina no es Ichigo, entonces no quiero a nadie mas...aun si es solo por mi cuerpo, yo lo aceptare. OCC !Enjoy it!
1. Secretos de noche

**Olis lectores :D! hoy llego con este mini fic *-* mi loca cabecilla se inspiro de una gran cancion de Shakira y de un anime que les dire al terminar todo el fic. Digo mini fic por que no seran mas de 5 capitulos y no estaran muy largos, aun asi espero que les guste ^^ La proxima semana ya comenzare con las continuaciones de mis otros fics por que enserio ya me esta dando dolor de cabeza verlos tan inactivos por mi falta de tiempo u_u !Asi que desenme suerte! ;D**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic raro XD! La historia estara muy enredada supongo yo xd! asi que espero que le entiendan jaajaja! Este fic tendra contenidos ichirukistas -_- no me miren con cara fea, seran necesarios, pero les aseguro que no se molestaran conmigo por que son cosas que pasan en la vida real... supongo yo ajajajaja XD! Saben que soy FULL Ichihime, asi que pueden confiar en mi ^^ por que en cuanto a ichihime nunca los eh defraudado ;D **

**Otra cosa, tendra contenido lemmon no tan hard pero eso ya se los dejo a cuestion de ustedes... si lo quieren hard lo hare asi xD!**

**N/A: Kubo-sama es el dueño de bleach *-* y yo la que invento esta loca historia xd! !Por favor Kubo-sama! !Danos Ichihime antes de que me un soponcio!**

* * *

**_Addicted To You_**

-**Secretos de noche**-

Una noche fría y lluviosa como esta… me recuerda a todas las veces que has llegado congelado y empapado hasta mi puerta, con aquellos ojos nublosos perdidos entre tus pensamientos. Para noches como esta, estoy segura que necesito tu calor corporal mas que nunca… aun si estas en tu estado "inconsciente".

Cada fuerte golpe que escucho llamar a la puerta me aterra, hace vibrar cada fibra de mi nervioso cuerpo y verte a ti al abrirla con esas traviesas gotas mojándote el cabello y tu exquisito cuello, me hacen sonrojar. Estoy tan acostumbrada a esto que ya tengo lista la toalla para secar cada hebra naranja de tu cabello.

-Pescaras un resfriado…- te digo con ternura, tratando de llegar con astucia hasta tu corazón. Tú me abrazas con fuerza, alentándome con rudeza, me pegas a tu cuerpo y aspiras hondo el olor de mi cabello, devoras mi cuello y tras lamer mi oreja susurras…

-Te necesito- sonrío con torpeza y desdén.

-Lo se- afirme- Yo también, por que te quiero…- ¿Cuántas tiernas palabras tengo que pronunciarte para que me ames?

Tu solo sonríes de lado y me tomas entre tus brazos, conoces tan bien mi departamento que se me hace tonto no darte una copia de la llave. Caminas conmigo tomando mis caderas subiéndome hasta ti. Adoro estar enredada a tu cintura cuando con tus grandes manos me sostienes las piernas, te vuelvo para que me beses, nos encierro en ese pequeño espacio que se separa gracias a mi largo cabello, te dejo mordisquearme, te dejo devorarme, me envuelvo en el calor de tu lengua y rio al desesperarme por despojarte de tus prendas, tomo los extremos y rompo tu interior blanca que se hallaba mojada. ¿Cuántos tipos de playeras te he roto ya? La verdad no llevo la cuenta… pero si sé que son muchas.

Me pregunto que es lo que haces cuando despiertas en tu cuarto y descubres otra interior rota… ¿acaso te preguntaras como paso? O simplemente ¿te dignaras a ir de compras cuando salgas de la escuela? No lo se, pero quiero saberlo. Y conocer todo de ti. Porque te amo, y esa es mi verdad.

Cierras la puerta de una patada, buscas desesperado el seguro, ¿Quién me visitaría a las dos de la mañana? Nadie, aun así me dices que es por seguridad… y yo te creo. Me tiras a la cama, te desvistes y me desvistes, me tomas entre tus brazos, me muerdes el cuello y bajas lamiendo hasta mis senos. Me miras y me sonríes, me transmites a través de tus bellos ojos marrones esa seguridad que me dice que todo estará bien por que siempre estarás ahí para cuidarme y protegerme, te acercas para lamer mis labios, introduces tu lengua mientras me debato entre el sabor de tu paladar.

Acaricias mi nuca y entrelazas nuestras manos, me besas y me vuelves a besar. Una y otra vez, como aquel capitulo que se repite de la serie pasada, para disfrutarlo de nuevo por si no lo viste la primera vez. Me concentro en cada centímetro que toco al recorrer tu espalda mientras tú te dedicas a tomar suavemente mis piernas acariciando cada rincón de mí. Eres tan bueno en esto que gimo y me retuerzo, tú suspiras sobre mi ombligo para que tome tu cabello y enrede mis dedos entre esas hebras tan sedosas como el terciopelo. Yo me estremezco y… lloro ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si eres tan tierno que a veces se me olvida que todo esto que tenemos es solo sexo y nada mas…

Que el hecho de tenerte ahora sobre mi cama y entre mis piernas, subiendo la calefacción de nuestros cuerpos, llevando la relación física a ese punto que te pierde en el paraíso… es para mí el mejor de los secretos, y lo peor de mis sueños, por que verte a la mañana siguiente saludándome como un amigo con esa dulce sonrisa que solo a mi me puedes dedicar sin recordar nada de la noche anterior, es una pesadilla.

-¡Uh! Orihime…-y aun así me pregunto como puedes pronunciar mi nombre con tanta ternura y delicadeza en tu estado "inconsciente" ¿Acaso tú yo "inconsciente" sabe que soy yo la persona que te brinda calor la mayoría de las noches? ¿Es que solo me anhelas por estas noches de placer? O tal vez no soy lo suficientemente buena para hacerte feliz de día… pero me gustaría serlo, ser la mujer que te llene de gozo en cualquier tiempo a cualquier hora, que sepas que cuentas conmigo aun si no soy la indicada.

-I-Ichigo… ¡ahí!- sé que decirte "Te amo" no es lo correcto, así que tratare de explicarte cuanto te quiero a través de mis suspiros y gemidos, que mis movimientos y miradas te expresen lo que siento por ti. Y aun si no te llegan mis palabras, sé que esta noche te tendré una vez más en mi cama…

.

.

.

El sonido estruendoso de la alarma me despierta nerviosa, el dolor de cuello y espalda es horrible, cada mañana el sol se vuelve mi enemigo al golpearme con tal luz a través de la ventana, y aun así no puedo dejar de lado mi estúpida sonrisa nostálgica mientras abrazo la almohada en la que te habías quedado dormido como un niño, sintiendo tu calor y aspirando tu aroma. Me estiro entre las sabanas y me levanto notando de nuevo esa soledad que se siente cuando tú presencia no esta en mi departamento. Hoy será de nuevo uno de esos días "normales" en donde solo seré una buena amiga y nada mas…

* * *

Ichigo's POV

Ahh si no fuera por los estúpidos rayos del sol podría dormirme una hora más. De las nueve horas que le dedico a mi sueño para descansar creo que solo dormí unas dos o tres, ¿Por qué siempre que me levanto me siento tan cansado? Esto se ha convertido en una rutina de la cual estoy empezándome a molestar. No tanto es el cansancio que siento por las mañanas… mi pregunta es el ¿Por qué? Es inútil cuanto lo piense nunca vuelve a mi las memorias de lo que ocasionan mi fatiga. Pero eso no es lo mas extraño de todo, lo peor es que cada vez que me levanto agotado una prenda mía amanece destrozada. ¡Pero que carajo! ¿Es que acaso me duermo de una manera salvaje? ¿Qué rayos hago para despertar de esta manera? ¡Mierda! ¡Esta estúpida incógnita me esta llevando al limite!

-¡Onii-chan llegaras tarde!- la dulce voz de Yuzu siempre logra tranquilizarme. Tomare una ducha rápida para relajarme… y poder bajar a desayunar.

.

.

.

-Ichi-ni últimamente te estas convirtiendo en un vago…- ¿A que se refiere Karin con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- ¿Un vago? Sé que soy un buscapleitos pero nunca llegare al grado de ser un vago. Entiéndase por la persona que le gusta hacer sus parranderas por las noches.

-mm… nada- así que ahora es nada – es solo que ya no deberías preocupar a Yuzu… ¡Solo mira sus ojeras! La pobre no puede dormir hasta que te vea llegar sano y salvo a no muy buenas horas de la noche- ¿AH?

-¡K-Karin-chan! ¡Si me q-quedo despierta es por otra cosa!-

-Espera… como que de noch-

-¡ICHIGO!- mierda si no hubiera girado a tiempo ya no tendría cabeza, buen momento para aparecer. Estúpido viejo.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA? ¡CASI ME SACAS UN OJO!- ¿es que no se puede controlar por una vez en su vida? estaba hablando de algo importante con Yuzu y Karin.

-Casi… la próxima vez no fallare, ¡Por que un padre fuerte como YO no puede ser vencido por nadi-

-¡CALLATE! ¡VIEJO HABLADOR!-

.

.

.

Bueno ahora que casi llego a la escuela puedo estar lejos de ese viejo loco, pero por su culpa no pude escuchar más de lo que hablaban mis hermanas. ¿Yo llegando tarde a la casa? ¿Yuzu desvelándose por mi culpa? ¿De que mierda va todo esto…?

-¡Ichigo!- esa voz madura… la reconocería a millones de kilómetros.

-Buenas, Rukia- ella es Kuchiki Rukia, hija de una buena familia, creo que la familia Kuchiki es una de las mas ricas de toda Karakura. Esta mujer es increíblemente enana, tiene unos ojos color violeta y un cabello color negro azulado. Es egoísta, es una gritona y enojona, esta loca y tiene un temperamento que es de cuidado. Aun así es una buena persona y siempre te ayudara en cualquier problema que tengas. Ella es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Acabas de llegar?- Rukia siempre tiene esa mala costumbre de pronunciar las cosas que son mas claras que el agua. Si estoy a unos pasos de la entrada de la escuela con mi mochila en mano… es porque es obvio que voy llegando. Pero bueno eso es algo que si se lo reclamo, me ganaría un fuerte golpe en el estomago por su parte. Ahora si la ignoro por un momento… puedo pensar mas acerca de mis problemas matutinos como el que cada día que me levanto con ese terrible cansancio, un enorme calor se encierra en mi pecho y cada que late mi corazón me veo rodeado de una paz que no se de donde provienen. Como me gustaría saber de donde proviene ese inmenso sentimiento.

-Si, ¿Y tu?- tal vez en estos momentos no sepa como averiguarlo, pero creo que podría intentar tan solo una vez buscarlo y no rendirme tan fácilmente.

-Si ¿Qué no me viste salir de la limo, ¡idiota! – ¿VEN? ¿Como demonios ella si puede reclamarme? ¡Esto me cabrea, Joder! aun así… en momentos como este, son los que me hacen dudar de mi búsqueda –Ichigo… ¿No has visto a Renji?- Ahh… ahí viene otra vez ese sonrojo en su rostro cada vez que habla del mandril pelirrojo ese, nunca puede evitar enrojecer. A veces creo que ella esta enamorada del mandril.

-No. Acabo de llegar ¿Recuerdas?- Sus ojos rodean casi a toda la escuela, su cabeza gira en cada dirección opuesta, es casi tan obvia… en serio seria mentira negar que Rukia esta totalmente enamorada de Renji.

-¿Ah si? Pues me vale ¡Estúpido! Yo me voy al salón- si, aun sigo dudando si algo como esto me pueda ayudar a buscar ese extraño sentimiento.

Ya en el salón, veo a Rukia maquillándose casi todas las mañanas de escuela, siempre intentando ser mas bonita, le gusta dar buenas impresiones, pero la verdad es que solo ella quiere verse ver para cierto mandril.

-¡Buenos días!- ah hablando del rey de roma.

-Buenos días Ren…ji- ¿Y ahora que debo hacer? ¿Por qué demonios Rukia no entiende que Renji nunca llegara solo a la escuela? Que el siempre vendrá acompañado por… -Inoue…-

-Buenos días Kuchiki-san- Orihime Inoue, una mujer que no necesita del maquillaje para verse hermosa, su gracia y amabilidad contrastan con su bello rostro. Su cuerpo es digno de presumir como el mejor modelo perfecto para una mujer, tiene un corazón tan grande que en ella no existe ni una gota de amargura ni rencor y mucho menos el odio. Es dulce, inteligente y trata educadamente a las personas. Es tan solo la mujer perfecta -¡Ah! ¡Buenos días Kurosaki-kun!- siempre tan entusiasta al saludarme, alzando su mano y agitándola de un lado a otro, nunca puedo evitar sentir cierto calor en mis mejillas cuando la saludo con un tipo de sonrisa que yo –jamás- pensé que tendría en mi rostro, ¿Por qué todos se me quedan viendo como lobos hambrientos? Si ella me saluda es porque quiere, no porque yo la esté obligando o algo. Pero francamente tienen razones para ponerse "celosos" Inoue es la chica mas popular de la escuela, y no solo por su belleza o gran simpatía, si no por que también es talentosa en el arte de la natación de hecho es la capitana del único equipo de natación existente de esta escuela. Y creo que Renji y yo nos debemos de sentir unos jodidos suertudos.

-Buenos días Inoue- ella también es mi mejor amiga, al igual que Chad, Ishida, Rukia, Renji y Tatsuki, la cual no eh visto desde que entre al salón. Tal vez llegue tarde.

Siempre hemos escuchado rumores… no son rumores malos. Pero si son algo molestos, creo que hasta el mes pasado nadie de la escuela sabia que nosotros siete éramos buenos amigos y mucho menos que nos juntábamos a pesar de estar en diferentes salones. Bueno el caso es que un día Tatsuki llego corriendo a la azotea –en donde siempre tomamos juntos el almuerzo- exagerando un poco sobre algunos chismes y rumores que se andaban circulando por la escuela. Estamos ya en nuestro último semestre por lo que los de menor grado siempre añaden el molesto "sempai" a nuestros nombres.

Eso me cabrea, no me gusta sentirme superior a nadie y mucho menos que nos traten como si fuéramos sus amos, aunque no lo negare eso es muy útil. Desde ahí el chisme que nos conto Tatsuki era que la mayoría de los estudiantes nos habían puesto un nombre tan ridículo como el de "Jinzai puru" que significaba algo así como un grupo de talentos. Pero no nos pusieron ese nombre solo porque si, cada uno de nosotros tiene un talento nato, la enana es muy buena actuando por lo que siempre se lleva los mejores papeles protagónicos en el taller de teatro, el anteojos de Ishida se llevo el mejor lugar en esgrima al igual que Chad en atletismo, Tatsuki es capitana de judo al igual que Inoue en natación, Renji llevo a su equipo a la victoria en basquetbol así como yo en futbol. A la mayoría de nuestro grupo no le molesto ese apodo, Ishida le resto importancia, Chad y Tatsuki solo se mantuvieron callados, Inoue solo decía que era algo tierno por parte de los estudiantes, Rukia se sentía como reina al poder tratarlos como esclavos, en cambio Renji y yo si nos molesto un poco, era ridículo pero tomamos la idea de Ishida y mandamos a la mierda la idea. En fin ahora que casi pasa un mes y medio de todo eso, espero que las cosas cambien.

Las clases pasan como cualquier rutina diaria. La escuela sigue siendo la misma. Tres horas al comenzar las clases de español, matemáticas e ingles, después una hora de receso y más tarde otras tres horas de clases extras como física, química y biología. Todo pasa igual, todos, absolutamente los cinco días de la semana pasan igual… y eso me esta cansando.

Lo peor de todo es que este mes es de lluvias, me gusta la lluvia, pero no cuando se interpone en algo tan importante como un partido de futbol. Este mes será el selectivo en todas las actividades extras, en donde la mayoría de los estudiantes de último semestre de todos los clubes compiten por una beca para una buena universidad. Para la mayoría de nuestro grupo la lluvia no es impedimento para ello, pero para Chad y para mi si. Si ese día llueve no podremos posponer el partido ni el día de la carrera por que las personas encargadas de dar las becas solo se presentaran una vez, ¡Cualquier día! ¡Incluso si llueve!

Hoy es un día importante para Inoue, por que la persona que vendrá hoy desde una prestigiosa universidad de américa será la que decida al alumno digno de esa beca. Lo harán como una competencia, y claro esta beca es solo para natación. Para Inoue esta competencia es lo máximo así que no debe fallar.

La ultima clase esta a punto de terminar ya casi es hora de la gran competencia de Inoue y si es posible su gran paso a un nuevo futuro. Todos nos reunimos junto a la banca que esta cerca del auditorio, unos llegaron corriendo pero al menos lo hicieron a tiempo. Tatsuki con un enorme pastel en sus manos, Renji con una inmensa caja de regalo y yo con un globo de helio en forma de oso gigante que decía "Buena suerte"

-Ya casi llega ¡Hay que sorprenderla!- Tatsuki se sentía emocionada, todos los demás llevaban serpentinas y confeti -¡Ahora!-

-¿Qué es todo esto?- el rostro sonriente de Inoue se hallaba realmente sorprendido. Pero obtuvimos nuestro objetivo.

-¡Es para la buena suerte!- todos reíamos por las serpentinas y el confeti en el cabello de Inoue. Nos tomamos fotos, y deseamos que de corazón le fuera realmente bien.

-¡Chicos muchas gracias! ¡Daré lo mejor de mi!- exclamo agradecida. Yo sonreía feliz pero el rostro inexpresivo de Rukia llamo mi atención. Mientras Ishida le ayudaba a Tatsuki con el pastel Chad barría el tiradero que habíamos dejado y Renji… abrazaba con fuerza a Inoue. Lo note gracias a Rukia, y no negare que algo en mi logro carcomerme. Aun no sé que es esto que siento pero no puedo dejar de observarlos de la misma forma extraña en la que los mira Rukia. Me siento tan estúpido.

-Inoue ganaras esa beca… te lo aseguro- ¿Qué acaso eso no se lo pudo decir sin darle un abrazo? ¡¿Y por qué mierda me siento como celoso?

-¡Gracias Abarai-san!- si no fuera por que Inoue es un ángel le hubiera dado una buena golpiza a ese mandril… ¡Espera! ¿Pero que mierda? ¿Por qué eh de golpearlo? ¡Me siento tan confundido! –Los veré después de la competencia ¡Deséenme suerte!- no la dejare ir… no hasta que le haya dicho…

-Espera Inoue- lo mucho que deseo que gane. Su mirada expectante hizo latir mi corazón.

-¿Si Kurosaki-kun?- ¿Por qué siento todas las miradas en mi espalda? Hacen que me sienta nervioso.

-Emm… este… yo- ¡que rayos! ¡No puedo hablar! - ¡Espero que ganes! Yo… estoy seguro que ganaras- su sonrisa… es algo que quiero apreciar en mi corazón.

-¡Si! ¡Gracias Kurosaki-kun! ¡Estoy segura que ganare gracias a ti!- ¿a-a mi? ¿Por qué me siento tan feliz? –Los veré luego- no creo que esta sonrisa en mi rostro se quiera quitar por un buen rato. Pero una mirada realmente desafiante se volvió ante mi, y fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que tal vez quiera ser asesinado por las mimas manos de Renji.

* * *

La competencia había dado inicio, Inoue llevaba ventaja en la primera carrera. Solo tenia que esperar tres más para participar en la final. Todo era un tremendo escandalo, la mayoría de la escuela –entiéndase por los hombres- estaba presente. Mucha gente tenía cartelones y pancartas apoyando a Inoue, eso era bueno.

Nosotros la apoyábamos con gritos mientras ella nos saludaba desde la banca, pero desde hace un rato el ambiente entre nuestro grupo se volvió algo tenso. Desde que nos despedimos de Inoue antes de la competencia, ni Renji ni Rukia habían dirigido la palabra. Y eso era extraño, por que ambos eran los más gritones del grupo.

-Estoy segura que Inoue ganara- creo que la mas entusiasta aquí es Tatsuki.

-Estoy de acuerdo Tatsuki… Inoue no es tan solo una chica carismática y talentosa, también es astuta y muy inteligente. Ella hubiera ganado esta beca sin necesidad de concursar en la competencia, por algo es capitana ¿no? Porque es la mejor- en estos momentos estoy dispuesto ha adquirir una licencia para matar… por que estoy apunto de tirarme a golpes contra Renji.

-El ser capitán no quiere decir que sea el mejor del equipo Abarai-san… puede ser el peor jugador pero el mejor en orientar y en influenciar lo bueno que se necesita en los jugadores- bueno al menos el anteojos de Ishida le cayo la boca.

-¡Esta bien! Esta bien… pero sinceramente creo que Inoue tiene todo eso y mas… ella es como la mujer perfecta- ¡Ahora si deténganme!

-¿De que estas hablando Renji? ¡Dices todo eso como si estuvieras enamorado de Orihime!- el salto que dio Rukia para levantarse de las gradas nos tomo por sorpresa. Se veía… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Enojada? ¿Rabiada?

-¿Ruki-

-¡Iré por un refresco!- Uy ese tono de voz… no es bueno.

-Rukia ¿Puedes traerme uno de manzana?- este estúpido mandril…

-¡Ves tú por el IDIOTA!- Ahh… por favor dios has que le caiga un meteorito a Renji.

[**Y ahora la carrera decisiva**] Ya es el turno de Inoue.

Cuando la veo formada encima de la plataforma para saltar al agua siento un pequeño agujero en mi pecho, tal vez sean los nervios que tengo por que realmente quiero que gane, ella se merece esa beca. Siempre ah deseado estudiar en el extranjero… al igual que yo. Pero ¿enserio será por mis nervios? A veces siento que mi felicidad depende de estas becas. ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente Inoue y yo aspiramos para la misma universidad. No para la misma carrera, ella desea ser una master en arquitectura y yo un reconocido doctor, tal vez estemos en diferentes facultades y no nos podremos ver muy seguido, pero al menos tendré en cuenta de que ella vivirá en la misma ciudad y mientras sepa que sigue en la misma escuela yo la podre tener cerca… pero esta confusión esta haciendo añicos mi cabeza.

¿Por qué rayos quiero estar cerca de Inoue? No puedo decir que me gusta… por que es mi mejor amiga y estoy seguro que Renji esta enamorado de ella. Y él es como un hermano para mí. Aunque a decir verdad eso es solo una excusa… por que aun si Renji esta enamorado de ella eso no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cesar mis sentimientos, y aunque aun no se si realmente me gusta estoy seguro que no quiero eso. Porque si me enamoro de Inoue que es como el más hermoso rayo de sol me dolerá. Porque estoy seguro de que no soy el tipo de chico del cual ella fuera a enamorarse… y estar sufriendo por un amor que no es correspondido, es algo que jamás quisiera experimentar. Preferiría una golpiza antes… que destrozarme por amor. Obtener un rechazo de su parte es algo que no quiero. Por eso no puedo enamorarme de ella.

¡AH! Por estar pensando tanto en ridiculeces la carrera ya había empezado. Inoue llevaba la delantera, pero antes de dar la vuelta debajo del agua tomo aire eso la puso ahora en el último lugar. ¡Vamos Inoue! ¡Tienes que conseguir esa beca!

-¡TU PUEDES ORIHIME!- parece que el apoyo de Tatsuki la ayudo, ahora estaba igualada a las otras concursantes. Solo faltaban seis metros para llegar a la meta… tienes que ganar… tienes que ganar… tienes que ganar… tienes que ganar…

-¡TIENES QUE GANAR INOUE!- aquella mano que toco la meta fue de…

[**Inoue Orihime es la ganadora de la competencia de natación.**]

¡Wooooouu!

Gano… ella lo hizo. Los gritos de los alumnos enardecieron todo el lugar, lo ecos de las felicitaciones provocaron tanta satisfacción en Inoue que no pudo evitar llorar. Todos estábamos muy felices por ella, excepto Rukia quien nunca regreso.

Inoue saludaba con su mano al aire agradeciendo a todo el mundo, yo pude gritarle felicidades y ella me devolvió el gesto con una hermosa sonrisa, no soy un pervertido pero no pude evitar mirar el escote de su traje de baño y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de aquella marca morada… no puede ser, ¿acaso eso es lo que creo que es?

* * *

Orihime's POV

No puedo creerlo. ¡Lo hice! ¡Gane! Bueno esta no es mi primera victoria, pero estoy segura que di lo mejor de mí para poder calificar para esa ansiada beca. Quiero esa beca. Quiero estudiar junto a Kurosa… junto a Ichigo. Pero que tonta… aun si lo llamo por su nombre en mi mente no es como si el me escuchara. La entrenadora me dijo que me cambiara rápido para la entrega de medallas debo correr a los vestidores.

-¡Inoue-sempai muchas felicidades!- mi equipo, ¡Que felicidad!

-¡Gracias chicas!- todos han sido muy amables conmigo. « _¡Espero que ganes! Yo… estoy seguro que ganaras_» pero estoy segura que sin ese apoyo, yo no hubiera ganado. La verdad es que cometí un error fatal al intentar dar la vuelta bajo el agua, me faltaba aire y sin él no podría impulsarme así que respire hondo lo que hizo que perdiera tiempo y me retrasara. Pero no podría perder, no cuando mi felicidad dependía de ello. Claramente escuche a Tatsuki gritar con un enorme eco, pero fue la voz de Ichigo la que me dio las fuerzas para alcanzar la meta. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-Inoue-sempai te dejaremos vestirte, así que no tardes para la entrega de medallas- OH, es cierto tengo que vestirme. Para ser sincera creo que esto de estar persiguiendo a la persona que mas amas es algo patético. Es cierto que lo amo, y que su amor es lo que mas deseo en este mundo pero si él no puede amarme… no creo que haya algo capaz de provocar lo contrario. Si no me quito estos sentimientos por Ichigo estoy segura que en un tiempo no muy lejano quedare herida… más de lo que ahora estoy.

Ya no quiero sentir este horrible dolor en mi corazón, algún día me daré cuenta de que nunca podre olvidarlo y cuando eso pase será realmente tarde, y yo no quiero quedar devastada por amor… tan solo el hecho de pensarlo me asusta. Tengo miedo, siento terror de este amor que siento por Ichigo. Porque estoy más que segura que este amor es el que me llevara a la locura.

-Inoue- mejor dicho ya estoy loca. ¿Qué es esto de estar escuchando su voz en mi mente? ¡Que mal Orihime! –Inoue…- espera ¿que es esta cercanía…? ¿Acaso?

-¡K-K-Kurosaki-kun!- ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? Y en los vestidores de las mujeres -¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo?- que viniera aquí no puede ser casualidad, algo habrá pasado.

-Inoue muéstrame…- ¿Mostrar?

-¿Eh? ¿D-De que hablas?- ¿porque su mirada esta tan seria? Su ceño esta cada vez mas fruncido… parece molesto. El fuerte agarre que dio a mi bañador me sorprendió de lleno. Esta comenzando a jalonearlo, ¡no lo bajes! No de esta manera, yo no quiero algo como esto ¡Por que no me sueltas! -¡Espera! ¡Kurosaki-kun espera! ¡Estas asustándome!-

-Así que era cierto…- me sentía descubierta. La mitad de mis senos estaban expuestos, me sentía aterrada. ¿Por qué me hace algo como esto? –Inoue… ¿Por qué tienes algo como esto sobre tu cuerpo?- ¡No me toques! ¡No acaricies mi piel! De esta manera… no podre contenerme.

-¡no te entiendo!- y no quería entenderlo.

-¡Hablo de esto! ¡Es un chupetón! ¿Verdad?- un chupetón… no puede ser. El me descubrió. ¿Y ahora que debo hacer?

-A-Ah y-yo me tropecé y me golp-

-¡No es eso! ¡No mientas! ¿Quién te hizo esto?- no puedo decirlo… ¡Por que la persona que me hizo esto fuiste tu! Y aunque lo dijera no me creerías, por que simplemente tu no recuerdas.

-n-no a sido n-n-nadie- no suspires de esa manera. Me deprimes.

-esta bien si no quieres decirlo, ¡Joder! ¿Cómo puedes dejar que alguien marque tu cuerpo? -¿Qué como dices? Pues es simple… por que te amo –Escúchame Inoue… personas que hacen cosas como estas solo utilizan a la gente… - detente no digas cosas que me lastiman o me harás llorar y me dolerá cada vez mas – El estúpido que te hizo esto… ¡Solo te esta utilizando!- ¡No quiero escuchar eso! ¡No quiero saber que me utilizas! ¡Esto es horrible! Yo no soy de las personas que piensen cosas como estas, pero a veces creo que eres un idiota Ichigo. ¿Cómo puedes afirmar en mi cara que lo que haces la mayoría de las noches conmigo es solo para utilizarme? No puedo creer que hasta ese grado llegue tu estado inconsciente.

-¿T-Tu c-crees eso?- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué soy tan tonta?

-Si. Él no te ama… solo utiliza tu cuerpo. Es por eso que debes de dejarlo ¿de acuerdo? No puedes enamorarte de una persona así…- creo que te han dado una prueba de tu propia medicina Orihime. Esto es algo que ya no puedo soportar más… ya no quiero llevar esta carga yo sola. Me duele… -¿Inoue?- ¡Por favor! ¡No vuelvas a decir que me utilizas! ¡Tan solo me lastimas mas…! Quiero morirme.

-Sé que esta mal entregarle mi cuerpo… eso ya lo se. Pero te diré una cosa Kurosaki-kun… no me importa, no me importa cuantas veces sea utilizada, incluso si solo es por mi cuerpo yo lo aceptare. ¡Por que yo si estoy enamorada! - ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo detener mis lagrimas… -Aun si todos los sentimientos corren por mi parte lo aceptare… por que es algo que ya no puedo detener…- no pongas ese rostro de tristeza y sorpresa… tu mas que nadie sabe muy dentro en el fondo de tu corazón las palabras que siempre eh de dedicarte la mayoría de nuestras noches –por favor dime Kurosaki-kun… ¿Sigue estando mal hacer esto aun si soy yo la única enamorada?- nunca eh entendido nada acerca de "la otra mitad" esa persona que dicen estar destinada solo para ti… para mi no existe. Si mi persona destina no es Ichigo, entonces no quiero a nadie mas. La verdad y el amor son el peor dolor de mi corazón. El amor apesta. ¡Todo esto apesta!

* * *

¿VEN? Les dije que es una historia medio loca XD! ajajajajaja En fin...

Espero que les haya gustado ^^! El segundo capitulo ya esta en borrador asi que a escribirlo y si puedo -que es lo mas probable- y si obtengo mas de 6 reviews que me inspiren *-* lo subo hoy en la nochesita :D!

jajajaa por supuesto que no lectores ¿Como los voy a comprar con reviews? si yo los quiero ^^ Ademas los reviews los dejan por que de verdad les gusto el fic... Asi que si fue de su agrado dejenme todos los reviews que quieran ^^!

LOS AMO! 3

Matta nee~~


	2. Corazón que siente cuando los ojos ven

**Noticia! Noticia queridos lectores :D!**

**Cambie el Rating de "M" a "T" ¿Por que? Pues por que lo volví a releer y me di cuenta que "a pesar" de que contiene párrafos que te dan entender escenas de intimidad (XD ajajajaja) No contiene nada explicito como para llamarlo lemmon o Hentai... asi que lo cambie. OBVIO cuando ya vaya a regalarles el lemmon o hard hentai O_O (Si lo desean XD) lo cambiare a "M" Espero les agrade la idea ^^ aun asi les seguire poniendo mis advertencias. **

**Agradecimientos: TODOS hacia **Mariel solemi15**, **De tin MArin09**, **SakurA-VioletA**,** aiko1991**, **andii450**, ****Gracias a todos por dejarme un lindo review los AMO! y una disculpa por no subirlo ayer ^^U les juro que quería pero a pesar de que ya tenia el borrador y las ideas, tuve una batalla mental con este capitulo XD! no tienen una idea cuanto batalle para que quedara como aqui esta XD! hasta me dolio la cabeza pero me encanto como quedo! es esl primer capitulo que escribo (de todas mis historias) que contiene demasiado draaaaamaa! y lo ame ajajajajaja XD! !Espero y les gute tanto como a mi al hacerlo! !Dedicado para ustedes my Lovers!  
**

******ADVERTENCIA: Este es un fic raro XD! La historia estara muy enredada supongo yo xd! asi que espero que le entiendan jaajaja! Estara en rating "T" pero contendra lenguaje ¿"adulto"? asi que si les molesta diganme y lo cambio ;D Este fic tendra contenidos ichirukistas -_- no me miren con cara fea, seran necesarios, pero les aseguro que no se molestaran conmigo por que son cosas que pasan en la vida real... supongo yo ajajajaja XD! Saben que soy FULL Ichihime, asi que pueden confiar en mi ^^ por que en cuanto a ichihime nunca los eh defraudado ;D**

******YA me voy a callar XD! por que tengo sueñito T_T **

******N/A: **** Kubo-sama es el dueño de bleach *-* y yo la que invento esta loca historia xd! !Por favor Kubo-sama! !Danos Ichihime antes de que me un soponcio!**

* * *

**Corazón que siente cuando los ojos ven**

**Rukia´s POV**

¡Ese idiota! Hablando tan lindo sobre Inoue enfrente de mi… ¿Qué le sucede? Mejor dicho ¿Qué me sucede a mí? ¿Por qué me siento tan celosa…? ¡ARGH! ¡Te odio Renji! ¡Ojala y te cayera un autobús en la cabeza!

[**¡Y aquí esta la medalla de oro para Inoue Orihime! ¡Muchas Felicidades!**]

Ah es cierto… casi me olvido de la competencia. Así que logro ganar… iré asomarme un poco desde el segundo piso.

.

.

-Mmm… se llevo la de oro… eso es genial- fingiría decir que estas palabras no me causan rabia. No tengo nada en contra de Inoue, ella es una amiga muy querida para mí. Sé que ella jamás me haría algo malo… por que es una buena persona. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme celosa… ella tiene todo lo que yo ni en un millón de años –según Ichigo- podre conseguir. Y al parecer tiene razón, cosas como el amor de Renji… es algo que el dinero Kuchiki no puede comprar. Pero por mas que lo pienso no puedo detenerme… trato de llevarme bien con ella, trato de hablarle bien, de saludarla todas las mañanas de la misma manera enérgica que ella lo hace… pero no puedo, no cuando Renji siempre esta de su lado. Mis muecas no dudan en salir, mis manos se aprietan en puños… quiero gritar un millón de baboserías al mundo solamente por mi enojo, golpeo lo primero que vea y lloro cada vez que recuerdo tu sonrisa dirigida hacia ella. Es tan estúpido el amor… y tan dolorosa la verdad.

¿Qué es lo que tiene Inoue que no tenga yo? N-No soy fea… ¿Sera el cuerpo? Bueno sé que no soy la más proporcionada en ello pero… puedo dar un esfuerzo extra. ¿Y que tal si Inoue esta enamorada de Renji? Oh… nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Tal vez para ellos el sentimiento es mutuo, y yo aquí lamentándome por este amor no correspondido.

[**Dinos Inoue ¿Que se siente ganar esta gran competencia?**

**-¿Eh? Y-Yo c-creo que es… es algo inexplicable ¿sabes? Es un sentimiento distinto al que eh sentido en otras de mis victorias, pero puedo asegurar que no hay otra cosa que pueda hacerme mas feliz-**]

El rostro de Inoue se ve ido… como si estuviera pensando en algo. No creo que ella se encuentre feliz en este momento, ¡Ella acaba de recibir una medalla de oro! Y su rostro muestra lo contrario. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Ella no es de las personas que muestran su tristeza ante los demás… siempre prefiere llevar esa sonrisa que le gana a cualquier obstáculo. Esta sonrisa que porta ahora… es mas falsa que yo cuando actuó en cualquier papel protagónico. _«Ella es la mujer perfecta…_» ¡JA! ¿Por qué rio de esta forma tan psicópata?

Tengo que aprender a sonreír como ella… así podre fingir mi felicidad cuando este al lado de Renji. Y así podre ser más fuerte… de corazón y alma. Que este amor que siento por ese idiota sea robado entre mis sueños y así poder despertar como alguien nuevo. Y si no se puede… entonces yo seré la persona que robara tu corazón, aun si tenga que abrir tu pecho para encontrarlo, lo hare. Solo de esa manera entenderás que el amor que siento por ti Renji, es mas grande y mas fuerte que el que tu sientes por Inoue.

Así que ayúdame a detener estas lagrimas… mis brazos ya no aguantaran mas el dolor de mis uñas que se entierran cada vez que te veo cerca de ella. Estoy a punto de volverme loca… estoy a punto de desear tu muerte… y la de ella también. Mi corazón que te ama se ah vuelto un tempano de hielo que se encuentra rodeado de oscuridad… si no vienes y lo salvas rápido, cometeré el peor de los pecados. ¡Ya no quiero llorar por ti! ¡Arráncame de esta oscuridad! ¡Por favor sálvame Renji!

-Si no me amas esta bien… ¡T-Tan solo sálvame! ¡Demonios!-

-¿Rukia?-

-¿Uh?-

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Con esta medalla de oro que cuelga de mi cuello adornando mi victoria soy nada. Sin ti no soy mas que nada.¿ Y tu vienes y me confiesas que todo lo que hacemos en nuestras noches que para mi son como un sueño a punto de hacerse realidad son mentiras por que solo me utilizas?… eres de lo peor. ¡No tienes decencia! ¡Tan solo eres todo lo contrario! Porque… ¡En realidad tú eres el utilizado! ¿Qué no te das cuenta la clase de amiga que tienes? ¡Yo soy de lo peor! ¡Aun si tu eres el que necesita esas horas de relación física! ¡Soy yo la que te utiliza por el simple hecho de hacerlo sin que tú sepas ni una pisca de ello! ¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti mismo estúpido? No sabes como me duele verte saludarme con una sonrisa después de aquellas cosas indecentes que anhelo hacerte todas las noches.

Ahora más que nunca me queda claro que todo el amor que yo puedo profanarte por medio de mi cuerpo es inútil, por que a pesar de hacer todo eso… tú sigues sin amarme. Tú lo dijiste… frente a mí. « _¡Él no te ama… solo utiliza tu cuerpo!_ » Me heriste inconscientemente y no puedo hacer nada para reclamarte por que tú tienes más respuestas que exigirme. ¡Soy una idiota! Y aun así no puedo olvidar las veces que al tener sexo me tratas tan dulcemente como si realmente fuera valiosa para ti… tu dulce inconciencia me hace llorar. Pero tuviste razón al decepcionarte de mí… por que eso es lo único que pude ver en tu mirada cuando fuiste a los vestidores solo para hallar al culpable que dejo aquella marca en mi cuerpo, una enorme desilusión.

Justo ahora debes pensar que soy una mujer cualquiera y vulgar que entrega su cuerpo a cualquiera por amor. Y sin embargo acariciaste tan apacible mi cuerpo. Incluso cuando el momento no era el adecuado, lo hiciste, así que dime ¿Porque intentaste besarme…? ¡Tan solo eso! ¡Solo eso quisiera saber! Aunque no logre entenderte…

¿Con que cara me veras ahora? Si ahora soy tan poca cosa para ti… prefiero gritar a los cuatro vientos la verdad. Aun si me rechazas por aprovecharme de ti… aun si dejas de hablarme y comienzas a odiarme, es mejor que lo sepas… así yo podre tratar de seguir con mi vida.

Quiero correr a mi habitación y llorar… lanzarme a la cama para abrazar aquella almohada en donde se quedo tu aroma impregnado, y así recordarte por siempre.

[**Aprovechando que la mayoría de la escuela esta aquí, haremos el siguiente anuncio: ¡Por favor mañana tráiganse una maleta con tres mudas de ropa y un bañador! ¡Por que nos quedaremos 2 días y 1 noche en la isla Hateruma como viaje escolar para conocer especies acuáticas y para celebrar la aceptación de Inoue Orihime al recibir una beca para la universidad! ¡Muchas felicidades!**]

Me aceptaron… aceptaron mi petición para la universidad. ¿Por qué no puedo llorar de alegría? «_ El estúpido que te hizo esto… ¡Solo te esta utilizando!_» Ahh… así que es por eso. ¿Cómo puedo ponerme feliz? Si ahora ya no quiero mas esa beca… ahora que se los verdaderos sentimientos que tiene Ichigo por mi, menos querré ir a la misma universidad que él. Me siento tan devastada. ¡Solo quiero escapar!

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

-¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡No escuchaste la buena noticia!-

-¿Eh? ¿Noticia? ¿Qué noticia?- en este momento para mi no creo que haya "buenas noticias"

-¡Eres un idiota! ¿En que mundo vives?- en el mundo de los idiotas tal vez - ¡Iremos a la isla Hateruma! A pasar dos días…- ¡Dios! ¿Por qué soy un idiota? Nunca podre perdonarme esto… ¿Cómo es posible…? Pero lo hice… la hice llorar.

-¡Mierda!-

-¿Eh? ¡Estúpido no me estas escuchando!-

-Lo siento Tatsuki… es solo que no me siento bien- ¡Por supuesto que no! Eh hecho llorar a Inoue ¿Cómo podre estar tranquilo y sentirme bien?

-¿y que tienes?- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-¿Qué?-

-¡¿Qué, que tienes imbécil? – bueno eso es algo que no quiero contarte Tatsuki porque de seguro acabare muerto en este mismo instante.

-Nada pero… necesito estar solo- o al menos eso creo yo.

-Está bien te dejare SOLO, cuando te dignes a hablar; Búscame- lo siento Tatsuki, si no fuera un idiota y si tuviera más confianza en mi mismo, supongo que te contaría todo. Pero como soy alguien que hace llorar a su mejor amiga por sus inexplicables celos… no puedo decirte nada.

Creo que arrepentirme ahora no servirá de nada, pero si no hubiera visto esa jodida marca, todo esto nunca habría pasado. No creo que decirle algo como "él no te ama" o "solo te utiliza" fuera lo correcto. Pero no pude detenerme, verla marcada por otra persona hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Podía sentir lo calcadas que estaban mis venas de tan solo imaginar a Inoue en manos de otro hombre ¡Que rabia!

Lo único que conseguí fue lastimarla. Pero, aun siento una duda que no me puedo contestar… ¿Por qué ella no negó todo? Supongo que si dejó que ese estúpido le hiciera eso es porque tal vez –ambos- se entregaron por amor… sin embargo ella no declino nada. En cambio se dedico a contestar todos mis absurdos reclamos, como si realmente fuera utilizada… Aun no comprendo bien aquellas palabras que me dijo antes de salir de los vestidores.

***Flashback***

- Por favor dime Kurosaki-kun… ¿Sigue estando mal hacer esto aun si soy yo la única enamorada?- ¿Qué demonios debo contestar a ello? Yo no soy un experto en amor… pero sé que esta mal que una persona utilice a otra solo para su propia satisfacción y mas cuando esa persona realmente esta enamorada.

-Inoue… yo cre-

-¡No puedo creer que se te hayan olvidado las toallas!- bendita hora para que aparezca la gente… -¡Inoue-sempai no debes tardar mucho!-

-D-De acuerdo… solo termino de bañarme, ¿ok?- me sorprende la agilidad que tomo para jalarme desde los vestidores hasta las duchas. Aun sigo sin saber que contestarle… ¿Qué idiotez le hubiera dicho si no nos hubieran interrumpido?

-¡Ok!- uff salvados por la campana.

-K-Kurosaki-kun ¿p-puedes devolverme la t-toalla?- ¿La toalla? ¡Waa! ¡¿Qué mierda hago yo con la toalla de Inoue? Espera… eso quiere decir que… Ahh -¡Kyaa! ¡N-No veas!-

-¡Ahh Lo siento!- s-su bañador mojado estaba completamente pegado a su cuerpo… por lo que se, cuando las mujeres usan bañadores se olvidan de la ropa interior así que lo que vi e-eran s-sus… -¡Toma!- tuve que voltearme, ¿Por qué estoy pensando cosas indebidas en este momento? No pienses cosas pervertidas… No pienses cosas pervertidas… ¡No pienses cosas pervertidas…! ¡Es simplemente imposible! Inoue es muy hermosa… su piel es tan blanca como la crema. Quisiera saber lo que se sentirá rozar tan solo un poco mi mano sobre su hombro…

-Kurosaki-kun…- su cálida voz resuena como eco en este pequeño cubículo para la ducha.

-Dime-

-¿Puedo llorar en tu espalda?- su rostro adolorido que vi al girarme nunca se me podrá quitar de la cabeza. Esas lágrimas que recorren cada centímetro de sus mejillas hasta su barbilla se escurrían cayendo en la toalla que ya traía encima. ¿Por qué verla así me parte el alma? No te dejare llorar en mi espalda ¿Para que llorar ahí cuando puedes correr a mis brazos y llorar en mi pecho a cualquier minuto que desees? Tomare tu mano, te acercare a mi lado, te abrazare tan fuerte que tus lagrimas serán pocas para llorar… te hare sentir protegida y si me permites déjame hacerte sentir amada…

-¿K-Kurosaki-kun?- no digas mas… si quieres llorar entonces llora, no hace falta que te contengas.

-Esta bien Inoue… puedes llorar, yo estaré aquí para ti –sus mullidos sonaban cada vez mas fuertes, apretaba sin cordura mi camisa y lloraba sin parar. Yo la abrace, creo que es lo único que puedo hacer después de haberla lastimado tanto verbalmente. Pero no pude evitar apretarla mas fuerte hacia mí, sus sollozos se volvieron más violentos… ese idiota si logro dejar una inmensa cicatriz en su corazón. Si tan solo supiera lo que verdaderamente siento por ti… podría demostrarte que a mi lado jamás sufrirás por ningún pesar. Subir mis manos desde sus marcadas caderas hasta su cintura me hizo sentir nervioso, tomar su barbilla para verla a los ojos y observar su llanto al mirar mi rostro causo una punzada en mi corazón que no dude en limpiar sus lagrimas. Tenerla cerca, acariciar su cabello, imaginar el sentimiento de tocar su piel expuesta… me hace sentir calor. Estoy ahogándome en el nubloso vapor que hay entre nosotros… simplemente estoy ardiendo. Camine unos pasos hacia atrás junto a ella, la acerque mas a mi y el choque de nuestros pechos me éxito. El calor iba en aumento, a este punto ya no se si lo que hago es por ella o por mi… pero estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo.

Levante su barbilla y baje hasta su cuello… lamí su clavícula y saboreé toda la extensión…

-K-Kurosaki-kun…- alce la mirada y me dirigí a su oreja para morder su lóbulo. ¿Qué esto no me convierte en una persona igual al estúpido que le dejo aquella marca? No lo se pero no deseo parar ¿Por qué demonios no me detiene? –K-K-Kurosaki-kun- Ahh entrégame esos lindos labios con los que aclamas mi nombre, déjame saborear la suavidad de ellos, sentir lo carnosos que son con olor a durazno… déjame besarte –I-Ichi… ¡Espera! ¡No lo hagas!- ¿Que es lo que estoy haciendo? -p-por favor d-detente- soy un completo imbécil.

-Lo siento…- Ahh separar mis manos de su cintura y sentir como a la vez se alejaba fue un dolor para mi cuerpo.

-C-Creo que ya podemos salir- no conteste nada, solo camine siguiéndola hacia los vestidores -¿Puedes dejarme sola? Necesito cambiarme…- esta vez ya no fue capaz de mostrarme su rostro y yo tampoco quería verlo… me causaría dolor.

-Entiendo…- Por mas que lo deseara no puedo quedarme aquí.

-Kurosaki-kun…-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero que sepas… que todo lo que hago, lo hago por amor- salí de los vestidores, ¿Que gana diciéndomelo a mi? Yo no soy la persona que la hará feliz… así que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

*** Fin flashback ***

Pero ¿Por amor? ¿Por qué jodidos tenia que decirlo? ¡Todo menos eso Carajo! ¡P-Por mas que apriete mis manos a mi rostro… m-mis lágrimas no pueden detenerse! Me siento mal… no puedo dejar de llorar. El pecho me aprisiona el aire… me impide respirar. ¿Por qué siento que deje escapar a lo que mas quería? «_ Lo hago por amor…_ » El eco de tu voz diciendo aquella verdad resuena en mi cabeza y lastima mi corazón. Ahora sé que no podre convertirme en la persona que mas ames… aun si él te lastima, tu lo amas ¿verdad? Quiero saber quien es, arrancarlo de tus brazos, azotar su cuerpo contra un muro duro, golpearlo hasta que su rostro se vuelva irreconocible… quiero desvanecerlo de este planeta. ¿Pero sabes que mas quiero? Abrazarte una vez más para tratar de convencerte con palabras claras lo que siento… y abrirte los ojos, que tu visión sea más nítida y así por ti sola darte cuenta que, lo que trato de decirte no era ninguna mentira.

-¡¿No soy lo suficiente bueno para ti? ¡EH INOUE!- risas que se adornan con dolor iluminan mi rostro… lagrimas secas son bañadas con otras nuevas… «_ ¡Kurosaki-kun!_ » y mientras camino por el atardecer de esta ciudad no puedo eludir tu rostro sonriente clamando mi nombre que se la pasa dando vueltas por mi cabeza… eres tan hermosa.

-¡Mira que tenemos aquí! ¡A un marica llorón!- de todos los hombres del planeta ¿Quién fue el afortunado de tenerte? -¡Oye marica ¿Qué tienes?- por favor dame una señal… así sabré quien es el maldito desgraciado a quien tendré que eliminar -¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¡¿Qué tienes?- puede ser cualquiera de las personas que te rodean… ¿Podrá ser este imbécil? -¡JA JA! ¿Acaso te dejo el culo con el que cogías?- no creo que sea el… pero aun así no estoy de humor para jugar.

-¡Apártate!- ni siquiera lo intentes. No con esta furia que me consume…

-¡Uy! ¡¿Tan buena esta la zorra esa? ¡Preséntamela! ¡JA JA JA!-

-¡TE PARTIRE EL CULO! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!- creo que llegue a mi límite.

La sensación de mis puños en su rostro es la mayor satisfacción que eh sentido para calmar mi cólera… la adrenalina que fluye por todo mi cuerpo se descarga con cada patada que doy fuerte en su pecho, cada gemido de dolor se convierte en sinfonía, escucho el carraspear de su voz cada vez que intento llegar a su tórax con un puntapié de mi zapato. ¡Pero aun no es suficiente!

**[La confusión en el corazón de una persona hace que caiga a un abismo eterno de locura & oscuridad]**

Disfruto de esto… disfruto del dolor.

-¡VAMOS GRITA PARA MI QUE NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡MALDITO! ¡TE ATREVISTE A SEPARARLA DE MI! ¡AHORA PAGARAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS!-

-¡¿D-De q-q-que ha-hablas? ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡SUELTAME!- su cuerpo es ceniza, su ser es basura y su existir es una abominación… pero no te preocupes yo te ayudare a desaparecer de la fas de la tierra. Arrancare tus brazos y piernas, te despojare de tus ojos, te cortare las orejas, aniquilare tus órganos y quemare tus restos.

Gritos en la calle, sonrisas y risas de locura en mi rostro, adrenalina al máximo. No es suficiente. No es suficiente… dame mas… grita mas, llora mas ¡Que no es suficiente!

Sonrisas y risas de locura en mi rostro, sonrisas y risas de locura en mi rostro, sonrisas y risas de locura en mi rostro, gritos, maldad, mi dolor y sangre.

Sangre en mis puños, sangre en el lustre de mis zapatos, sangre en mi rostro… sangre que se escurre por el suelo.

-¡¿Qué es lo que esta pasando ahí?- Ahh nada de lo que me provoco fue suficiente -¡¿Pero que has hecho? ¡YA DETENTE! ¡ESTE HOMBRE NO RESPIRA!-

-¡JA JA JA JA JA!-

-¡¿ICHIGO?-

* * *

**Renji's POV**

¿Pero que mierda ocurre con Rukia? Simplemente fui hacia la expendedora por que ella fue la que me dijo que yo mismo comprara mi refresco. Voy, lo compro, subo hacia el segundo piso para apreciar mejor la entrega de medallas del concurso de natación y me encuentro con Rukia hablando sola. Me acerque de apoco, no quise asustarla, estuve apunto de tomarla por el hombro hasta que empezó a gritar como loca «_ Si no me amas esta bien… ¡T-Tan solo sálvame! ¡Demonios!_» Ahh y por alguna razón no puedo olvidar su rostro…

***Flashbak***

-Si no me amas esta bien… ¡T-Tan solo sálvame! ¡Demonios!-

-¿Rukia?- esta enana si que me saca un susto.

-¿Uh?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- seria bueno si me contestara, digo para al menos saber que estoy cuerdo.

-¡R-Re-Renji!- ¡Hola! Eso es obvio…

-Si… soy Renji y tu Rukia, mucho gusto ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-¡N-No me m-molestes imbécil!- ¿Cómo puedo hacerle entender lo contrario a esta mujer?

-No te estoy molestando Rukia, solo estoy preocupado ¿Acaso estabas llorando?- esa es una pregunta muy estúpida, pero si yo no le pregunto de seguro ella no me dirá nada. Es simplemente Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡P-Por supuesto que no!- mentiras.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes lágrimas en los ojos?- me ve cara de imbécil o ¿Qué?… bueno… mejor me callo.

-P-Por que… ¡Cuando abrí la botella de mi refresco la tapa salió volando y me pico en el ojo!-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡No pensé que fueras tan tonta enana!- no tienes que inventar tantas excusas, ya sé que todo es mentira.

-¡N-No te burles Mandril!- Ahh y aun así te sonrojas de esa linda manera… al igual que cuando jugábamos en nuestra niñez.

-¡Es inevitable!- es simplemente divertida.

-¡Argh yo me largo!- ¡mi preciosa enana de circo no te vayas!

-¡Espera enana!-

-¡NADA! ¡Vete! ¡No me sigas!- y se fue.

-Mmm y ahí va Rukia la mentirosa- ¡Tonta ni siquiera tenias ningún refresco!

***Fin Flashback***

Y así fue como me dejo. Ahora camino por la calle hacia cierto lugar. O mejor dicho hacia cierto hogar. Es divertido caminar y tararear una canción a la misma vez… te aleja de los malos pensamientos y sobre todo del aburrimiento.

«_ Si no me amas esta bien… ¡T-Tan solo sálvame! ¡Demonios!_ » ¡Argh! Vamos Renji de seguro tienes algo mejor que hacer… no puedes pasarte la tarde pensando en esas palabras. Sean para quien sean tú no eres el dueño… así que ¿Para que te molestas? Mejor camina más rápido para llegar con aquella persona. Así podrán celebrar. Fue conveniente pasar antes a mi casa para dejar mis cosas y traerme esta buena botella de champagne. Ahora una vuelta en esta esquina, dos cuadras más y un giro a la derecha para ver los departamentos. Mmm… subo las escaleras brincando de a dos escalones y busco el numero 403. Sonrió al ver el nombre del propietario, toco la puerta y…

-¡Abarai-san!- una hermosa sonrisa me recibe al llegar.

Entro como si fuera "juan por su casa" coloco la botella en la mesita de la sala y me vuelvo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-¿Y esto es por…?- ¿Pues porque mas? Por tu triunfo…

-¡Felicidades! ¡Has ganado una de oro! ¿Dime cuando yo eh ganado una de esas?- en verdad nunca.

-¿Dime cuando eh ganado un trofeo de primer lugar con un balón de básquetbol en la punta?-

-Buen punto- siempre tan astuta –Traje champagne para celebrar- así que iré por las copas a la cocina.

-Abara-

-Renji… vamos Orihime ya nadie nos oye- su mirada de desaprobación siempre se muestra ante mis malas propuestas -¿Por favor?- así que permíteme rogarte. Aun si es de rodillas, lo hare-

-Ahh…- cada vez que los escucho mas me enamoro de sus suspiros –Renji… hoy no estoy para celebrar- su delicado cuerpo se poso a sentarse sobre el mueble de la sala, quedando de espalda hacia la cocina desde donde yo la veía.

-¿Y eso? ¿Te paso algo interesante hoy?- creo que en esta alacena es donde estaban las copas.

-Me descubrió Renji…- ¿Descubrir? ¿De que habla?...

-¿Quién te descubrió?- ¡Ah! Las encontré.

-Ichigo…- ¡Mierda! ¡Se me cayo la estúpida copa! Y ahí viene Renji de idiota a preguntar.

-Orihime ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Te reclamo algo?- ella negó con la cabeza, deje la única copa que se salvo sobre la barra de la cocina, camine hacia ella para posarme detrás del sofá y observarla de espaldas – ¿Descubrió sus "noches secretas"?- la amargura en mi voz se reconocería a kilómetros de distancia.

-No… pero se percato de esto- mire hacia abajo, ella recargo su cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sillón para observarme, mostrándome el inicio de sus senos… ahí entre la mitad del seno derecho se hallaba una marca de pinta morada de tal succión que le dieron… ¡Ese imbécil!

-¿Cómo lo vio?- estoy asombrado… ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta de ello.

-¡No lo se! Simplemente apareció en los vestidores, me tomo por sorpresa y bajo mi bañador para exponer esta marca- tomo de nuevo la pose de antes, yo observe su cuello que se mostraba gracias a la coleta que se había hecho en el cabello. Acaricie sus hombros y comencé a hacerle un ligero masaje.

-¿Qué mas? ¿No te dijo nada?- realmente Ichigo es un idiota… ¿Por qué simplemente no se da cuenta que esta mas que enamorado de Orihime? Tomar el cuerpo de alguien para tener sexo no es suficiente para aprender a amarlo… aun así, nunca lograre entender a Orihime pues fue ella quien lo acepto de esa manera.

-¿Decir? Creo que dijo más de la cuenta-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Él me dijo todo Renji… inconscientemente pero me lo dijo- ¿Todo? ¿Qué es todo?

-¿Qué te dijo Orihime?-

-¡Que me utiliza! ¡Que no me ama! Dijo que las personas que me buscaban solo por hacerme esta clase de cosas eran unos estúpidos…- y estoy de acuerdo –lo dijo tan serio… que por un momento creí, que se sentía celoso de él mismo-

-Orihime… lo siento, si aquella noche yo hubiera sido un poco mas responsable… esto nunca hubiera pasado- y es verdad, si yo hubiera actuado como alguien maduro en aquella fiesta… no estuviera lamentándome como ahora.

-No tienes que disculparte Renji… por que la que acepto un secreto como este fui yo, y él tiene razón en decepcionarse de mi, soy una mala persona… solo me aprovecho de él por que lo amo-

-Nadie tiene la culpa Orihime, el amor es inevitable así como la felicidad y el dolor unidos por un solo lazo- así como el amor **obligado** que siento hacia ti… solo para evitar los verdaderos sentimientos de mi corazón.

-¿Pero sabes que me causo mas dolor…?- yo negué con la cabeza –Que a pesar de estar "consiente" me atrajo hacia el como tantas veces lo ah hecho, me acaricio suavemente y trato de besarme… y lo peor de todo es que no pude contenerme por que pensé que todo lo que paso y lo que podría pasar pudiera haber sido "real"- no me hagas esto… me parte el corazón verte llorar.

-Orihime… si solo tu lo olvidaras te aseguro que yo t-

-No. Sabes que no puedo, ya es completamente imposible… Amo tanto a Ichigo al grado de no importarme ser utilizada. Renji sabes que no debes esperar algo de mí… solamente conseguirías lo mismo que Ichigo-

-¿Y que es eso?-

-Ser utilizado, por una mujer que no sabe hacer nada mas que eso- esas son mentiras. Pero es verdad el hecho de que ella nunca podrá amarme. Si tan solo nunca se hubieran conocido… tal vez habría una pequeña esperanza para mí.

-Entonces no me importa… por que al igual que tu, yo también puedo dejar que me utilicen por amor- por ti… haría hasta lo imposible.

-N-No sigas por favor… y-yo no soy fuerte, y-y-yo no puedo con esto… soy débil siempre lo eh sido…- esa debilidad puede contrastar con nuestra fuerza, solo debes creer y confiar en mi -necesito tomar aire y calmarme- entonces di un paso hacia ella con la esperanza de ir a su lado –Sola… puedes quedarte si quieres… sabes donde esta cada cosa y… solo y-yo… ¿P-Puedes hacer eso por m-mi?- no pude responder, solo asentí con leve mugido y una sonrisa tan débil que mi rostro se torno serio –Gracias…- y la vi salir. Con esa prisa de tomar su suéter color azul para la fría brisa nocturna y salir de ahí con urgencia. Reí bajo al observar la botella que esta sobre la mesa de la sala…

-Y la tenía para una ocasión especial… ¡Que desperdicio! Era de la mejor cosecha…- bueno mejor solo que mal acompañado… no la echare a perder así por que si ¡Que la fiesta comience! Un trago… luego dos y así sucesivamente incrementando el doble de dosis para mi dolor. Bailando con la terrible música de mis sentimientos sobre el suave tapiz color crema, cantando para camuflajear mis sollozos, sonriendo para contener mis lágrimas, embriagándome para olvidar este terrible –**obligado**- amor. Y beber hasta la última gota de este extraño alcohol, para que la botella brille de resequedad y para que la transparencia del vidrio me muestre lo patético que soy con tan solo observar mi reflejo.

-¡A LA VIL MIERDA! ¡SI TAN SOLO ICHIGO NO EXISTIERA CARAJO!- el choque de la botella con el suelo la convirtió en pedazos… la fuerza con que la lance me causo una herida en mi mano derecha… y mi risa se convirtió en todo mi pesar. Ahh ahora debo recoger este desastre… y aquí esta el Renji lamentable.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

Caminar por el parque ayudara calmar a mi mente. Tal vez debería acercarme al lago y aventarme en el… así dejaría de causar problemas a la gente. Siempre me eh sentido mal por Renji, él es una buena persona y sé que en cualquier momento ve por mi… pero por mas que lo eh intentado no puedo ¡Simplemente no puedo enamorarme de él! Creo que si tuviera otra vida escogería ser un ave así volaría lejos de los problemas y me acercaría a rumbos nuevos dejando al pasado atrás… pero la vida no es tan fácil. Se necesita sufrir un poco para saber cuan vivos estamos. Pero parece que mi nivel de sufrimiento ya pasó del límite… un empujón más y estoy a punto de caer por la cuerda floja. ¿Por qué el amor tiene que ser tan duro?

Lo se, culpando al amor no me llevara a nada… además todo esto es mi culpa, si tan solo hubiera sido un poco mas honesta conmigo misma yo no tendría que sufrir de este modo, si tuviera mas confianza hubiera corrido a sus brazos y con la mas alegre de las sonrisas abrazarlo tan fuerte que el aire que guardaba en los pulmones seria insuficiente, enredarme a su cuello, besarlo y decirle cuanto le amo… aun si eso me lleve al rechazo, estaría feliz por el simple hecho de ser valiente y hacerlo. Pero no es así, soy débil y muy cobarde… escuchar la razón por la que él no me ama me mataría. Es por eso que no puedo… prefiero vivir en mi fantasía de solo una noche, que regresar y vivir la cruda realidad.

Ya debería ser madura y aceptarlo, pero me es imposible, esto no es algo que se aprende tan fácil como en la escuela, tienes que experimentarlo… pero tengo miedo. Miedo a caer en el vacío por experimentar una mala pasada y estancarme ahí, en ese bache de la locura que nunca me dejara ir, que vivirá por siempre pisándome los talones, la que siempre estará presente. No quiero obsesionarme, no quiero enfermarme… Ahh como me gustaría que el amor fuera una enfermedad que con cualquier medicina se curase, así no sufriríamos nada… o al menos una anestesia que te haga olvidar todos estos buenos y malos sentimientos para que a la mañana siguiente comiences con otros nuevos. Si todo fuera así de simple… seria más sencillo.

El brillo del lago que se produce gracias a la luna, se ve cada vez mas hermoso y me hace sentir nostálgica. Me hace pensar que si fuera una pequeña luciérnaga brillaría para iluminar tus caminos… si fuera como el viento invisible e intuitivo susurraría canciones que calmaran tu corazón… pero mas me agradaría ser como la noche, así te observaría dormir y te acobijaría cada vez que sientas frio, miedo o incluso soledad, que a través de mis brazos sientas esa calidez que estoy dispuesta a regalarte, con tal de que descanses con esa sonrisa de niño en tu rostro. Porque te amo… y solo por eso me transformaría en la misma oscuridad si así lo desearas.

Veo a lo lejos las bancas para los enamorados, siempre a estas horas todo para ellos es acaramelado. Camino atrás de los arboles para no molestar, pero en cuanto vi ese cabello negro azulado supe que no era la única que venia al parque de noche. El único detalle era que ella no estaba sola… yo si. No soy de las personas chismosas por lo que regresare por donde vine… pero si mis oídos no hubieran escuchado algo tan audible como aquello no me hubiera quedado. El simple nombre que pronuncio tan acostumbrado con sus labios _«Ichigo…»_ y la cabellera naranja electrificante a su lado… me quitaron el aliento. Me acerque un poco, no tan encimada, no tan lejos. Era una distancia normal, podía escuchar bien, podía lamentarme también.

-Ichigo… ¿Qué te ocurrió?- ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¿Ichigo esta mal? Me siento terrible por no saberlo.

-Nada… todo esta perfecto- Estas mintiendo… conozco ese tono de voz que usas cuando quieres restarle importancia a las cosas.

-Mientes… pero confiare en ti- Debería irme… por que en una situación así y-yo… estoy a punto de llorar. ¡No quiero ser descubierta!

-Rukia ¿Te has sentido tan furiosa por algo al grado de querer asesinar a alguien?-

-Incontables veces… ¿Por qué dices?-

-Por nada… olvídalo. Creo que es hora de irnos ¿no crees?- entonces yo me iré primero.

-¡E-Espera Ichigo! Y-Yo eh estado pensando mucho en algo… q-que me es difícil decirlo…-

-Entonces solo dilo…- ¿Por qué siento que de esto no obtendré algo bueno?

-Me gustas Ichigo…- ¿Es mentira verdad? Q-Q-Que y-yo sea lastimada de esta m-manera es i-i-imperdonable… me duele… me duele mucho, me hace sentir triste, destrozada, herida… quiero desaparecer ¡Quiero correr y ahogarme en el lago! ¿Dios es cierto que yo nací para ser lastimada? ¿Acaso mi alma y mi corazón solo fueron destinados para recibir dolor? Si es así… entonces confiare en ti, porque dios; por algo haces las cosas.

Pero si no es así… entonces dime el motivo por el cual no puedo dejar de llorar… no puedo respirar, ni siquiera puedo mirar… las lagrimas nublan mi vista. ¡Estoy harta de sufrir! ¡Quiero morirme!

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? muajaja ya se mucho D-R-A-M-A! wiiii!**

**!Pues entonces expresenmelo en un review! ^^ **

**!Dejenme un review lalalaalalalalalala! jajajaja ya me ire a dormir D:**

**!Saben que los AMO! Matta nee~~**


	3. Sin tu amor

**Olis queridos lectores! **

**AL fin nuevo capi fiuu :') no los molesto mas solo les digo que lean el mensaje del final :D! Y que si quieren estar chicleando conmigo por ahi XD he puesto un FACEBOOK  especial que hice para ustedes ^^ si gustan pueden encontrarlo en mi PERFIL :)! **

**Mensaje para PERVERTIDOS: Lean The Dim Light of Night y Probador ¬w¬ y dejen reviews muajajaja XD**

**N/A: Tite kubo, ¿Es enserio? Primero una semana sin Bleach, y ahora con que quitas tu mensaje de "Bleach volvera al anime" Vete ala -!"#$#"$#"$"23 nada mas por que te admiro me reservare XD! Te amo y ala vez te odio, tantos sentimientos encontrados... lo se Bleach es tuyo xd**

* * *

**Sin tu amor…**

Esto no puede estar pasando… esto no puede estar pasándome a mi… es doloroso. Desde que vi aquello la noche anterior no he podido calmarme ni un segundo. Estoy completamente fuera de mi límite, estoy en un mal estado. No quiero que me vean así, es desolador; mi reflejo ya no es el mismo de ayer… me hace falta tu maldito amor.

-¿Orihime estas bien?- Oh… Tatsuki, mi querida amiga. Si supieras por el dolor que estoy pasando ahora… estoy segura que tratarías de animarme con todas tus fuerzas. Pero me es imposible decirte este secreto que está carcomiendo cada parte de mi interior. A veces quiero escapar y esconderme lejos, en el sitio más arrinconado que pudiera existir en la faz de la tierra; ese sería mi lugar.

-Si… es solo que estoy exhausta por el viaje- en parte era cierto, pero la mayor parte era porque no podía soportar lo que se mostraba frente a mis ojos. Cuando llegamos al punto de reunión en el centro de Karakura todos subimos al autobús para después llegar al puerto, en donde el vehículo subió a un ferry para llevarnos hasta la isla. Fue un viaje un poco largo, unas tres horas y media hasta llegar al puerto de la isla Hateruma por lo que se nos permitió dar un recorrido libre por el ferry, nunca estuve sola, en parte porque tendía a perderme en lugares grandes. Siempre fui acompañada por Tatsuki y Renji… algunas veces nos volvíamos a reunir como grupo, fue ahí en donde todo mi mal comenzó. Por alguna razón Ichigo y Rukia nunca se separaban, a donde fuera Ichigo… Rukia también iba. Era algo tan doloroso, mis palmas quedaron marcadas por reprimir mis lágrimas en puños con tal fuerza que quedaron rasgadas. Y fue ahí en donde comencé a arrepentirme por no haberme quedado más tiempo escondida en aquel parque «_Me gustas Ichigo…_ » En cuanto escuche su confesión hacia él, hacia el hombre del que siempre he estado enamorada, mi corazón se agrieto tan profundamente que no tardo en partirse en mil pedazos; y con el ánimo por los suelos no fui capaz de soportar más de ello, por lo que salí huyendo… sin escuchar alguna respuesta por parte de Ichigo. Es por eso que me sorprendí mucho al verlos juntos… ya no hay duda; fue una respuesta afirmativa.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí tirada sobre la cama todo el día?- si fuera posible me quedaría las 3 noches que pasaremos aquí…

-Si…-

-¡Vamos Orihime! ¡Estamos en una isla!- como me gustaría que se me contagiaran los ánimos de Tatsuki -¡Y no en cualquier isla! ¡Si no en Hateruma! ¡Tenemos que disfrutarlo al máximo!-

-No… no quiero-

-Deja de inflar así las mejillas, ¿Acaso eres una niña pequeña?- mejor dicho deja de aplastarme mis mejillas, siempre actuando como una madre…

-Sí, lo soy- ¿Qué pasa? Su expresión cambio de una seria a una ¿triste? -¿Tatsuki-chan?-

-Si tan solo me dijeras lo que te pasa… Orihime, sabes que te puedo ayudar ¿verdad?- no sabía que… mi actitud egoísta pudiera afectarla a ella también. Y no quiero eso, ya mucho hago con herir a Renji; Tatsuki no se merece esto.

-Tienes razón- aunque sea falsa, espero que esta sonrisa pueda calmarla un poco -¡Aprovechémoslo al máximo!-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

No sé de qué manera ayudarla. Conozco a esta mujer como a la palma de mi mano, y aunque ella lo sabe tiende a mirarme con ojos ciegos. Porque de alguna manera sé que piensa que esos extraños pensamientos que la perturban me lastimaran a mí también. Y aunque tengo el derecho de decirle que eso nunca pasara, no me atrevo a decirlo. Es mi amiga, y la he llegado a querer más allá de eso, la quiero como a una hermana. Y me duele verla sufrir de esa manera tan silenciosa, pero debo calmarme, si ella no menciona nada… tal vez es porque aún no tiene esa confianza que yo le tengo a ella.

-¿Tatsuki-chan?-

-¿S-Si?-

-¿Te encuentras bien?- vamos Orihime, la única que está mal aquí eres tu…

-¡Claro!- pero ambas sabemos que tu jamás me dirás el porqué de tu malestar.

-¡Mira Tatsuki-chan es un puesto de recuerdos! ¿Quieres ir?- Aun así no deja de actuar como una niña pequeña… eso me agrada mucho de ella.

-Sí, adelántate yo iré al tocador por un momento ¿De acuerdo?-

-Ok- Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde demonios está el baño? Ahh… el centro de Hateruma es muy grande a pesar de ser una isla… creo que en lugar de buscar un baño estoy caminando en círculos, además creo que ya perdí a Orihime. ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué hago? Tal vez si voy por esta esquina… ¿Qué es eso? "Adivinación divina" Es eso algunas de esas cosas en donde se dedican a estafar a la gente ¿no? Olvídalo Arisawa no es hora de perder el tiempo en juegos.

-¿En serio quieres irte con todos esos pensamientos en mente?- ¿Pero qué carajos?

-¿Q-Quien eres tú?-

-Lo sabrás si entras- esta mujer… es extraña. No la conozco… ni se quién es, pero tiene razón, no puedo irme con todo esto dentro de mi mente. Aunque su tienda se vea de lo más sospechosa, debo ir -Toma asiento-

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- ¿Por qué rayos se ríe? ¿Se está burlando de mí?

-Querida esto no funciona así…- quiere decir que me leerá las cartas, está bromeando ¿cierto? -¿Qué es lo que deseas saber?-

-¿Saber?- pues si ella leyera la mente me gustaría saber por lo que está pasando Orihime pero…

-De acuerdo-

-¿Qué?- Acaso… -¡Tienes que estar de broma!- ¿Y porque demonios sonríe de esa manera? Esta mujer es peligrosa, debo huir de inmediato.

-Tranquila…- lo sigue haciendo, ¡Oye sal de mi mente! ¡Y deja de reírte! –Solo tengo que aclararte algo, las cosas que te diré no serán directas, tendrás que interpretarlo a tu manera dependiendo de tu presente ¿de acuerdo?-

-No entiendo-

-Quieres saber tu futuro ¿no? Y eso implica a una persona que adoras con el corazón por la cual estas muy preocupada – Wow, es buena. No dude en asentir con la cabeza.

-Dímelo todo- quiero saber, que es esta curiosidad que me invade de lleno el alma.

-El futuro que te muestran las estrellas es muy beneficiario para ti- en parte eso se escucha como algo bueno, pero ¿porque mi corazón duda de ello? -Pero no todo es color de rosa- y sí, mi corazonada fue cierta -Hay un problema. Uno muy grande, y no se trata de ti- pero si no es de mi… ¿entonces de quién? -Trata de las personas que te rodean. El futuro depende mucho del presente, si este problema no se soluciona para "bien" como lo ve el futuro que yo te muestro, nunca se podrá cumplir- pero ¿cumplir qué?

-¿Qué debo hacer para solucionar ese problema?-

-Tú debes ser la luz que los guie: tus cuatro amigos están estancados... parecen un círculo vicioso que solo está detrás de la cola del otro- mis cuatro amigos… un circulo vicioso, no hablara de… no puede ser posible ¿o sí? -Uno está perdido en el deseo; por lo que está ciego al verdadero amor. Otra está llena de envidia y celos... eso le impide decir sus verdaderos sentimientos. Otro es la inconciencia, lo que lo lleva a la confusión oscura. Y la última pero no menos importante, es una rosa marchita que está envuelta de finas y dolorosas espinas-

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-Eso mi niña, quiere decir que por más que trate de buscar el amor, una herida más será hecha- otra herida más en su corazón, ¿quién es esa persona?

-¿Entonces cómo se puede salvar?-

-La única forma de salvar a la rosa marchita es desenredando todo ese embrollo de enredaderas- quiere decir que la guie… ese es el trabajo de una luz, guiar por el buen camino –Debes comenzar por abrirle los ojos al deseo, así la envidia dejara de sentir celos para ayudar al inconsciente a encontrar la cura para su confusión-

-Esto es demasiado complicado-

-Y que lo digas- ¿Acaso hay algo que pueda hacer? –Lo único que puedes tratar por hacer es dar todo de ti… porque lo que veo es desgarrador- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-La envidia ya está decidida, tomara la vida del inconsciente, y no le dejara otra opción al deseo más que añadirle gruesas enredaderas a la rosa marchita quien sufre… pues ya está por dejar caer su ultimo pétalo de compasión- ¿Eso quiere decir que…

-El circulo esta por romperse- ya no habrá amistad… se irán. Se corromperán ¿Qué puedo hacer?

-Lo siento pero tu tiempo ha terminado-

-Ah, gracias- pague la cuenta y me retire, ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que estaba buscando, ese hecho me dio de golpe, cuatro amigos en un círculo vicioso se corromperán, se liberaran y se lastimaran. Si yo soy la luz… ¿Qué demonios puedo hacer?

-¡Que mierda tengo que hacer!-

-¡Tatsuki-chan!-

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

-¿Acaso no me darás aire para respirar?-

-No, hasta que me des una respuesta- Argh… que mierda esto es agotador, aquella noche ella lo dijo claramente, «_Me gustas_» por alguna razón al principio me sorprendió. Pero no dio ningún efecto en mí. No pude contestarle nada. Tan solo me limite a decirle «_Es tarde, te llevare a casa_» sin más, el eterno camino se cubrió por un silencio tan incómodo que en esos momento preferiría estar con Chad. Su pregunta no me causo insomnio, pensé que me quedaría acostado viendo hacia el techo recordando sus palabras y analizando la situación, pero eso nunca sucedió. Tan solo llegue al cuarto, me tire sobre la cama y al observar la ventana con la mente en blanco me dormí. Y al despertar fue diferente, ya no sentí esa paz que me inundaba todas las mañanas, ya no había otra interior rota. Y para mí lo más raro es que todo el día he sentido este extraño hueco sobre mi pecho, como si me faltara algo, algo que no sé qué es.

-Rukia… necesito espacio-

-No voy a dejarte solo- pero que graciosa. Me reí -¡¿De qué te ríes estúpido?!-

-Tranquila no creo que alguien vaya querer robarme o hacerme daño- es muy graciosa a veces la enana.

-No es a ti a quien estoy cuidando- la seriedad en sus palabras me causó asombro y curiosidad.

-¿Entonces a quién?-

-A ellos- gire hacia la izquierda en donde apuntaba con su mano, pero solo veía gente extraña –Cuidare a la gente… de ti- ¿Qué?

-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?!- ¿Acaso dice que soy un peligro para la humanidad?

-¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡No estás bien Ichigo!- Argh está loca –Tienes suerte de que ese hombre haya llegado a tiempo al hospital, si no estuvieras en la cárcel- en parte tiene razón, pero él tuvo la culpa por molestarme –Y más que suerte fue un milagro que yo pasara por ahí, y pagara la fianza antes de que te metieran en una celda-

-No te pedí que lo hicieras-

-Lo sé, pero tampoco iba a dejar que te llevaran- eso no justifica nada, estaba más que enojado, alguien… alguien profano el cuerpo de Inoue –Me debes una Ichigo-

-Y me dijiste que te gustaba-

-Y quiero una respuesta-

-¿Y que si no la tengo?- es verdad, no la tengo. No sé qué rayos contestarle, lo único que quiero saber es de donde proviene ese calor que me embriaga por las mañanas.

-Entonces me quedare contigo hasta que tengas una- bien es oficial, no puedo deshacerme de ella. Y está más que claro que no puedo simplemente decirle que no me gusta porque ni siquiera yo se eso. No me queda otra más que aguatarla. Serán unas largas vacaciones…

* * *

**Renji's POV**

Conocía una historia, era una tierna, sobre una princesa. La cual era bella cuan amanecer y su amabilidad contrastaba con el aroma de verano. Esta historia se hizo realidad en cuanto la conocí. A pesar de ser tan solo una niña tenía la belleza que mil mujeres no podrían tener juntas, yo… me enamore perdidamente de ella. Pero en esta historia también había dos reinos más, y el rey quien era hermano de mi hermosa princesa tenía un extraño acuerdo con aquellos misteriosos reinos. El tiempo paso y ambos jóvenes crecieron, la princesa quien se había convertido en toda una mujer debía elegir a su fiel escudero, y me eligió a mí. A su fiel amigo de la infancia. Pensé vagamente ciego que el amor que sentía por ella era correspondido… pero me equivoque. Un día llego el príncipe de un reino lejano, y mi querida princesa torno su vista solo en él.

Ese mismo día llego de un viaje muy largo la princesa de otro reino, cuya belleza sobrepasaba a la naturaleza, me sentí embriagado, atónito, estaba enamorado de mi amiga de la infancia, pero la belleza carnal de aquella mujer logro atraparme entre sus garras, y no fui el único, el príncipe quien parecía ocultarlo, secretamente se fue enamorando de ella. Yo no me había dado cuenta que aquel sueño presente se había convertido en una mortal pesadilla… Mi princesa quien no sentía más que rabia y envidia cayo en la locura y asesino a la mujer que terriblemente era amable como el saludo del viento, envuelto en una oscuridad constante el príncipe corto la cabeza de mi princesa y yo, su fiel caballero quien lloraba en la rotunda desesperación lo asesine a él, para después suicidarme…

Y ahí es donde acaba mi triste historia… y así es como comenzara a vivir en la realidad.

No debí dejar de creer en historias ni en sueños, no debí dejar que mi corazón se llenara de odio y oscuridad. Ya no puedo reconocerme a mí mismo… ya no sé a quién más amo. Ni siquiera sé si puedo amarme a mí mismo.

Estoy perdido.

Tal vez… si tomo el camino del caballero, mi dolor, cese poco a poco.

-Si tan solo él no existiera…-

-¿De qué hablas Abarai-san?- esa voz…

-Orih- ¡Mierda Tatsuki! –Inoue… ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Uff salvado por la campana.

-Al igual que tú, venimos a la playa- eso es una buena noticia.

-¿Y se meterán con esa ropa?-

-No seas idiota Renji, traemos los bañadores abajo- no soy idiota… ¡Tch! -¡Vamos Orihime!-

-¡Sí! Ya te alcanzo- ahora que lo noto, Orihime parece más calmada… ¿me pregunto si ya estará bien?

-Renji- oh me ha hablado por mi nombre -¿No has visto a Ichigo?- y ahí viene la zanahoria a la conversación. Por más que intente no puedo evitar rodar los ojos.

-No- me levante y tome de su mano –Debes dejar de pensar solo en él Orihime- su rostro sorpresivo… no se esperaba algo como esto por parte mía.

-¿A dónde vamos?- sé que me comportaba egoísta pero solo de esa manera podre sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-A la playa- su mirada curiosa me hizo reír –A que te des un chapuzón en el agua helada- su sonrisa me tranquilizo un poco.

Llegamos con Tatsuki y comenzamos a llamarnos por nuestro apellido de nuevo, mi mirada no podía ser apartada de su cuerpo, ese bañador blanco de dos piezas estaba matándome y con este horrible calor de infierno, tenía que meterme también al agua o podría ser descubierto. Después de un rato llegaron Chad e Ishida, al instante se unieron al agua con nosotros. Después de una hora el rostro inexpresivo de Inoue me llamo la atención, y en cuanto gire mi rostro supuse la causa. Era Ichigo y venía acompañado por la enana, sin embargo algo era diferente. Su aura se veía algo oscura, no parecía el mismo Ichigo de antes. ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

* * *

**Tatsuki's POV**

Ichigo había llegado, la verdad es que lo tome como algo normal que viniera acompañado de Rukia. Pero su rostro era distinto, parecía distante y enojado. Si no lo conociera bien diría que es el mismo Ichigo de siempre, pero lamentablemente lo conozco mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Y sé que algo no anda bien.

-¡¿Ey Ichigo te meterás al agua?!- por alguna razón el comentario de Renji se escuchó de modo ofensivo, Ichigo no contesto, por un segundo vi claramente como tornaba su mirada hacia Orihime quien estaba a un lado de Renji, en silencio.

-¡Claro que iré mandril!- no sé porque siento, que esta no es una conversación normal. El aire se hace más pesado y el silencio de los demás hace de esta atmosfera demasiado insoportable.

-Vamos Ichigo déjate de estupideces, y entremos- Rukia se veía un poco más calmada, de inmediato se quitó el blusón para mostrar su bañador azul con rayas blancas y corrió hacia el agua -¡Esta fría!-

-¡Eso es obvio enana!-

-¡Tu cállate mandril! ¡Nadie te pregunto!-

Bueno al menos el ambiente había regresado un poco. Un rato después Ichigo se unió al agua, y comenzamos de nuevo con los juegos. Paso el tiempo y decidimos salir para descansar sobre la suave arena blanca. Observe como Orihime venía corriendo como niña pequeña con un balón de voleibol entre sus manos.

-¡Tatsuki-chan! ¡Juguemos!- no pude evitar sonreír, acepte de inmediato, pero de alguna forma sentí que era más una excusa pues de un momento a otro estaba a lado de Ichigo invitándolo a jugar, ya un poco más calmado acepto, hasta puedo jurar que se puso nervioso al ver su cercanía con Orihime pues lo tomaba de la mano hasta la cancha de arena donde estaba la red ¡Ese estúpido!

-Espera- la voz de Rukia me desconcentro, y lo que vi… me recordó todas aquellas palabras que me había contado la adivina. Rukia tomaba el brazo libre de Ichigo jalándolo, mientras que Orihime sostenía el otro, detenida ahí sin hacer ningún movimiento, solo observando. Ichigo se sorprendió de lo que hacía Rukia y aunque tratara de zafarse de su agarre no podía. ¿De qué iba todo esto? –Él va en mi equipo- los sorprendidos ojos de Orihime se notaron hasta mi lejanía, ¡Oh no! esto no puede salir bien. Estaba a punto de interferir pero una mano jalo de lleno a Orihime.

-Y ella en el mío- fue la voz de Renji. ¡Qué mierda! ¿Qué demonios se supone que haga si se están peleando como niños pequeños frente a toda la gente en toda la playa? Los ojos de Ichigo se tornaron furiosos igual que los de Renji, estoy segura que vi salir algunas chispas de ellos. Orihime quien miraba sin ninguna expresión el brazo que tomaba de Ichigo, lo dejo. Ahora los ojos de Ichigo fueron los sorprendidos, ella se había rendido.

-Entonces estaré con Renji- fue su única oración antes de dar la espalda al equipo enemigo.

-Bien- Ichigo contesto furioso, era la primera vez que lo veía contestarle así a Orihime.

De alguna manera, no fue un juego limpio. Las maldiciones que se profanaban Ichigo y Renji llamaban la atención de todas las personas que estaban en esta playa. El juego no parecía terminar, ninguno dejaba espacios libres, casi parecía profesional. La mirada de Rukia logro llamar mi atención, pareciera que iba de lleno hacia Orihime. ¿Qué está pasando entre mis amigos? ¿Por qué soy la única que no sabe de ello? Pero al parecer estoy equivocada, no soy la única dejada en la banca. Chad e Ishida también se mostraban igual de confusos que yo. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Si soy la luz que los guiará por el buen camino… ¿Qué debo hacer?

* * *

**Rukia's POV**

Ya no puedo calmarme. Estoy a punto de estallar, todo esto me hierve la sangre. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Ese estúpido juego, si no fuera porque se había hecho de noche estoy segura de que les habíamos ganado. ¿Qué es eso de terminar en empate? ¡Era obvio que íbamos ganando! Tan solo porque Renji es un mal perdedor… ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser de esta manera? Yo… no quería que llegara hasta este punto. Lentamente me estoy desvaneciendo… ya no se ni quien soy. Lo único que me queda es su respuesta, una soga, su respuesta será mi soga, la que me salvara de caer en este interminable precipicio. Necesito saberlo, necesito intentarlo. Si no es Renji, entonces será Ichigo. No puedo perder ante nadie, no puedo darme el lujo de rendirme, soy una Kuchiki.

-¡Y una Kuchiki nunca se da por vencida!- ni siquiera ante su mejor amiga… ella me quito lo que era mío por derecho. Así que yo le arrebatare lo que tal vez fue suyo… ¿Qué si lo sabía? ¡Por dios! Sería una estúpida si nunca me hubiera dado cuenta. Ya lo tenía en cuenta, los sentimientos de Inoue, los conocía desde hace un mes. Ella está enamorada de Ichigo, y aun así esta con Renji. Tengo que enseñarle… que nadie puede tener todo en la vida. No puede quedarse con los dos… porque yo le arrebatare al que siempre estuvo buscando.

-¿Rukia?- sí, si el no acepta a estar conmigo, entonces lo tomare a la fuerza… -¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estos son los dormitorios de los chicos! ¡Si te descubren estarás en problemas! ¡Y me meterás a mí también! ¡¿Rukia?!- si no puedo con mi sentimientos, entonces acéptame por mi cuerpo…

-Tómame-

-¡¿Qué?!- ayúdame… a darle una lección.

* * *

**Orihime's POV**

La noche es eterna… fría y solitaria. Las nubes tiñen de negro el cielo… y el viento helado me congela hasta los huesos. Me pregunto si alguna vez me rendiré con estos sentimientos. ¿Llegare a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para renunciar a ellos? No lo sé… es complicado. A veces creo que mi vida depende de ello, pero no puede ser así. Ahora que gane esta beca… si él llega a ganarla también, entonces tendré que soportar el dolor de saber que siempre estará cerca de mí, y no simplemente porque me ama. Si tan solo pudiera escapar de este lugar y no regresar con ellos… sería algo bueno.

Aquel día… si hubiera sido un poco más lista, lo hubiera evitado. El día en que lo conocí…

*Flashback*

Era tarde, demasiado tarde. Yo no era de las personas que se quedaban dormidas, pero el programa de la noche anterior estuvo demasiado bueno ¡Reimi debió ganar el corazón de Keita! Lástima que era una villana aunque lo amara de verdad… fue un final muy emotivo. ¿Pero en que estoy pensando? ¡La escuela Orihime! ¡La escuela! Si llego tarde el último día de ceremonia, ¡Tatsuki-chan me matara! Debo darme prisa, debo seguir por este camino y luego doblar en la siguiente esquina en donde vea el árbol de cere-

-¡Auch!- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Una roca?

-¡Oe! ¿Estás bien?- es un chico…

-S-Si…-

-Ven te ayudo- su mano se extendía frente a mi… dude al principio pero igual la tome.

-Gracias- espera lleva el mismo uniforme de escuela acaso el…

-Parece que también vas tarde- en efecto la misma escuela.

-No suele pasarme muy a menudo, ¡fue culpa de la tele!- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Así de graciosa soy? -¡No te burles!-

-L-Lo siento, es que eres muy graciosa- hum… - Parece que tuvimos el mismo percance…- ¡Espera un segundo! El también veía…

-¡¿Beam of light?!- Increíble, ¡Lo dijimos al unísono!

-No puedo creerlo… nunca había oído que un chico lo viera- y es verdad, es una verdadera sorpresa.

-Bueno… tengo dos hermanas así que… algunas cosas se contagian- y además gracioso… y apuesto, ¡Detente Orihime! ¡Estas sonrojándote! –Te encuentras bien, estas muy roja- ¡Waa! ¡No te acerques tanto!

Tic Tic

-¡Oh no!- mire mi reloj de muñeca.

-¿Qué pasa?- como puede preguntarme eso ¡el debería saberlo!

-Solo quedan cinco minutos para el cierre de la puerta- su rostro se tornó vencido pero después agrego una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Una carrera?- De alguna manera… me siento muy identificada. Como si él fuera para mi… sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me envuelven en una paz incontrolable, me absorbe hasta tragarme entera. Y por alguna razón extraña del destino… quiero más de esto.

-¡Entonces alcánzame!-

-¡Tramposa!- no puedo contenerme, él es diferente a los demás… él es especial.

Recuerdo que después de eso, ambos nos llevamos una buena regañada. Afortunadamente alcanzamos a llegar a la última ceremonia en donde se despedían de nosotros, los "sempai" quienes iríamos hacia la preparatoria. Al llegar el fin de clases fuimos capaces de compartir otras palabras, fue ahí en donde nos presentamos formalmente, así conocí su nombre: Kurosaki Ichigo, el chico buscapleitos. También descubrimos que teníamos una grande conexión: Tatsuki. Eran tantas las cosas en común, que mi mente no tardo en volar hacia más allá del infinito. Él era perfecto. Y yo me enamore de eso…

Pero mi desdicha fue el haberlo conocido. El desenfreno de mi primer amor de secundaria… hizo que entrara a la misma preparatoria del chico del cual me había enamorado. Y en cuanto nos hicimos amigos y conocimos a nuestro grupo que es ahora, estaba decidía a confesarme… pero eso no pudo salir más peor, porque simplemente no podía.

-Kurosaki-kun- estaba lista… las palabras las tenía dentro de la memoria, tan solo tenía que cerrar mis ojos y pronunciarlas desde el corazón, pero él no contestaba -¿Kurosaki-kun pasa algo?-

-Qué bueno que estas aquí Inoue… necesitaba de alguien- ¿Por qué su rostro se ve tan… triste?

-¿Estas bien?-

-Sí, es solo que… una chica se me declaro hoy- mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con desenfreno… ¿Qué le habrá dicho?

-¿A-Ah sí? ¿Y qué paso?- pero tengo fingir, por él… por mí.

-La rechacé… -Oh… -ni siquiera la conocía como para darle al menos una explicación, tan solo le dije "lo siento pero no"- mi corazón se siente un poco más calmado pero ahora me invade el nerviosismo.

-K-Kurosaki-kun sabes… yo-

-Inoue… ¿Qué es lo que debes decir cuando no te interesa nada de eso?-

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, no quiero estar en una relación. Eso es demasiado complicado. El día en que decida tener una relacion… será porque realmente este enamorado de esa persona… entonces luchare porque este a mi lado- en ese momento… mi primer amor se hizo añicos por completo. Aun así fui capaz de contener mis lágrimas.

-Es bueno escuchar eso- no, no es bueno. Al menos no para mí.

-Al menos eso creo… aunque suene muy cursi jajá- si… ahora sé que nunca seré la que reciba tu cariño –Es por eso que prefiero guardar una buena amistad, como la tuya Inoue, nunca dejare que alguien intente quebrar esta inquebrantable amistad ¿De acuerdo?- no sé si debo sentirme aliviada o lastimada.

-S-Si… estoy segura que esto nunca terminara- tanto como nuestra amistad, así como mi dolor.

-Pero bueno dime que querías decirme-

-N-Nada olvídalo… no tiene importancia-

-Está bien… pero sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿cierto?- de eso nunca he tenido duda –Escucha Inoue para mi eres como un hermoso ángel que se quedó enredado entre mis dedos… por eso nunca te alejes de mi ¿sí?- ¡Oh Dios! Te ruego que me des un lugar para poder llorar en paz… bríndamelo por favor.

-Ni aunque me amenazaran a muerte Kurosaki-kun, sigue cuidando de mí como lo has hecho hasta ahora-

-Te lo prometo-

*Fin de FK*

Desde ese día… estas lágrimas que caen por mis mejillas siempre son por ti, y mi corazón no estaba acostumbrado a sentir dolor, ahora en mis manos están impregnadas las heridas de nuestros pecados. Ahora que tienes un lado inconsciente, me pregunto si seguiré siendo tu ángel al que siempre quieres proteger. Perdóname Ichigo… te he engañado, te he utilizado, te he lastimado… y más que eso, te he alejado de esa persona por la que quieres luchar tan solo para estar con ella. Por qué ahora más que nunca me ha quedado claro que esa persona por más que quiera, por más que llore e implore, no puedo ser yo… tu corazón me dio un espacio, uno grande. Pero no me dio lo suficiente como para abarcar todo lo que lo compone.

Perdóname por amarte de esta manera… aun sabiendo que nunca podre ser correspondida…

-Orihime…- esa voz…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Por qué esta aquí?

-Ya no puedo contenerme…- ¿De qué está hablando? –Te necesito-

No puedo entregarme, no de esta manera. No a ti.

-Detente por favor… Renji-

* * *

**Wuoooo! Si lo se, lo admitire los personajes estan tomando personalidades psicopatas, y eso me encanta XD! **

**Ahora si mensaje importante:**

**Esto es un CONCURSO! Pense que seria bueno divertirme con ustedes un rato mis lectores ^^ asi que el que adivine a IDENTIFICAR los presagios de la adivina que hablaba con tatsuki, se ganara un pequeño drabble de mi parte, el tema ya me lo dira el ganador ^^ Esto es porque estoy emocionada por una peticion que me llego por ahi de mi querida fan y amiga Kotomi-san ^^ gracias nena por confiarme este proyecto *O* **

**Ahora si adivinen quien de estos personajes del circulo vicioso (Rukia, Orihime, Renji e Ichigo) es cada quien:**

**-El deseo: ?**

**-La envidia: ?**

**-La inconsciencia: ?**

**-La rosa marchita: ?**

**El ganador se anunciara en mi otro juego que publicare mañana como un nuevo fic ^^ me gustaria que participen todos los que leen mis historias, asi que hagamos esto divertido *O* (N/A: si el ganador que anuncie mañana es alguien que no esta registrado aqui en FF, me gustaria que me buscara por FACEBOOK para hablar sobre el premio (drabble) de otra forma tendre que tomar al siguiente que haya contestado bien) **

**Sin mas matta~~nee ^^ **


End file.
